


ouma likes moonpies©

by tondr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: how am i supposed to tag this, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondr/pseuds/tondr
Summary: godim so sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

Rantaro has noticed a few changes recently with Ouma. 

 

At first, it was hardly noticeable. 

 

Ouma would sometimes talk about the popular American confectionary, Moonpie© in group conversations.

No one really thought anything of it, since Moonpies© are widely enjoyed by the majority of the population, and it would be no surprise for anyone to be passionate about the sweet treat.

 

The students had a restocking supply of food, and Moonpies© were far and plenty.

Rantaro enjoyed the banana flavored ones, although there weren't as many of those compared to more popular flavors such as chocolate or vanilla.

 

Rantaro noticed the usual amount of his favorite Moonpie© supply decreasing every day. 

He would assume it was Ouma since it seemed like he enjoyed Moonpies© of all variety and flavor.

 

But then, it started to get weird.

 

Ouma started switching out his regular white straight jacket for a Moonpie© brand hoodie, even ditching his checkered scarf so the logo shows all the way.

The topic of Moonpies© became all Ouma ever talked about, and every time he had something new to say about the sugary pastry.

 

"The marshmallow gooeyness is all I can ever think about!" 

 

"Heeeyyy! I bet Gonta could eat like, 500 Moonpies© in one sitting."

 

"Saihara-chan... Please try this new flavor! I'm sure you'll love it! What? I didn't poison it!"

 

"Amami-chan, stop hogging all the banana Moonpies©! I'll do anything to make you stop! (; (; (;"

 

Rantaro really wasn't sure how Ouma was able to say emoticons out loud, he just possesses that kind of power.

 

 

Rantaro was getting to the boiling point with him, and Ouma's obsession has gotten so extreme that he wakes up before anyone else to steal all the Moonpies©. 

Rantaro wanted his damn banana Moonpies©.

 

His fury led him to Ouma's dorm room door, knocking rapidly. 

 

Ouma didn't come to the door, and after 10 minutes of Rantaro waiting, he shook the handle to find an unlocked room.

 

Wrappers and wrappers of opened and unopened Moonpies© towered in Ouma's room. Some falling over as Rantaro opened the door. It was hard to even walk in there, his feet crushing the confectionaries as he scanned the room for Ouma.

 

No sight.

 

Rantaro turned his gaze to the bathroom door and slogged his way through the sea of Moonpies©. Opening the door, Rantaro's heart dropped, and he didn't breathe for what felt like minutes.

 

Ouma laid sprawled out against the bathroom tile with approximately over 500 Moonpie© wrappers scattered around his body.

 

Rantaro quickly rushed to Ouma's side to check his pulse.

 

Nothing.

 

This was it. Ouma was the man to overdose on Moonpies©

 

Before he could quickly run to get help, Ouma whispered something into the air.

 

"x_x"

 

Rantaro really wasn't sure how Ouma was able to say emoticons out loud, especially when he was dead, but he just possesses that kind of power.

 

 

 

 


	2. im gonna say the m word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys just wanted to le t youknow th %t ↑←←↓²←→←→→ blushing emonhi

Ouma woke up in a quick jump, and his body swinged across the floor from the hospital bed. His arms were covered in those needle things that were pretty funky, he hissed a shrill noise as he checked his surroundings. There wasn't a hospital at the juvenile school for cool dude students or whatever it's called, I’m too lazy to actually look it up. 

He noticed boxes of Moonpie© brand boxes stacked boxes high and plugged boxes into the wall. Boxes. God, that was pretty funky! A stream of Moonpie© liquid flowed through his catheter, he would need to remove that soon if he ever wanted to see the light of day again. He resisted the urge to just devour the cardboard like the little slimey boy he was. Even the logo turned him on, but that wasn't the issue here! Where is Ouma Kokichi? “OwO??? OwO???!?!??” he cried.

He was still on the floor, it kinda hurt since all the wires were still hooked up and it pulled on his body. Especially his fuckfin Balls. His legs must of atrophied during his sleep, since he couldn't even bring himself to stand up. He just wanted a fucking Moonpie©.

He heard footsteps that reminded him of the ASMR he used to watch where those women crushed tomatoes with their heels. It wouldn't give Ouma a boner, since he is only sexually attracted to Moonpies© at this point. Also he's gay. (and no i don't take constructive criticism don't even fuckinfg call bi-erasure on me you cumrags.) The footsteps came from two men, a man with white hair that looked like the asbestos in my house that was built in 1973 that makes my allergies really act up and honestly I can't stand living here I just want to move into a new house. The other was bald, like my 7th grade math teacher who failed me, Mrs. Brandly you fucking bitch i will destroy you i did all the homework and you didn't even care that I had dumb bitch disease.

Asbestos boy spoke, “おはようございます— おうまくん! 僕は狛枝です。えっと，元気ですか?”

“wh.” said Ouma.

The second man spoke, “My apologies, sir. The name is Bob Duncan. This is my partner and lover, Komaeda.” He shook the wax off his greasy little fingers. “You've been transported to a dimension where Dangnronpa 2 was never translated into English, and we're so sorry you've been caught up in our little rodeo.” he giggles.

“‘ma need smsom moonpies,,, if ya get my driftgm. I literally do not care about anything else.”

Then, Bob Du 

J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i wrote this at taco bell and then we had to leave so i Didnt finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> no way im crying so much right now theres no way ouma would ever eat so many moonpies im literally shaking please tell me this is fake omg


End file.
